Solstice
by PLEASE delete my ACOUNT
Summary: Its Renesmee's 5 birthday but she looks 13, Bella has a choice of inviting Charlie to the birthday. But he'll figure she's different, should Bella tell Charlie the truth and endanger his life by the Volturi or should she keep him away from Renesmee.
1. Suprise

Solstice

Surprise Revenge-1

I was daydreaming of how Renesmee would look in five years time when I heard a quick wind speed of running; I glanced over to the door when Alice was standing there all beaten up. "Alice?" I asked in confusion, I heard another quick wind, which was more of a breeze so this guy chasing Alice would take longer.

"Shield, Bella, shield." She said in a fast voice even for me. I quickly spread my shield over to her when my day was lightened by Edwards's entrance, I smiled concentrating on my shield. Alice wanted to keep her thoughts from Edward so she rushed to me. Guess that's what you get if you want a cool superpower. Edward glared at Alice then pulled me into his arms. "Concentrate Bella, Please." She asked. Edward was about to crush his lips onto mine when I pulled away before I could get distracted. I saw Alice smile from the corner in my eye. I couldn't hold out so long without Edward.

"You have half a minute before I give in Alice, take it or leave it." Edward started pulling me closer.

"Take it." She said as she rushed through the window. She better be far because this was to long, I had to give in, good thing Edward stayed with me rather then rushing after Alice. It was only five seconds left but I gave in and held him tight, he pushed away from me and said,

"5 seconds too early you know." He looked down on me. I pulled him with more struggle and he didn't hold back, "So what did Alice tell you that was so secret?" He asked when I realized Alice was in this room less then a minute ago. I shrugged my shoulders and said,

"I don't know, you were to fast for her but whatever it was it's a secret for her ears Edward." I waved my head in disapproval. He agreed with me very quickly when we both heard Rosalie's voice trying to lecture Renesmee not to hang out with a filthy mongrel. Edward shook his head and said,

"I don't know why she tries, maybe we should lecture in not dating a bear and see how she feels about that." I laughed at the idea of her and Emmet be separated.

"Go hunt you leech." I heard a husky voice say. Jacob had finally arrived. Edward and I sped down to greet him.

"Hey Jake," I said, he stopped hugging Renesmee and greeted me,

"Hey Bells." I was still angry that Renesmee couldn't fully be mine anymore but to see that gorgeous smile on her face every time Jake came eased me a lot. Renesmee turned and rushed to me and gave me a hug.

"Morning mom," She said in a sweet voice, she held my face and showed me where she and Jacob where going today.

"Morning my little twelve years old." Edward joked to Renesmee. She looked at him and said,

"I'm only four." Jacob giggled,

"Don't look like it." He carried on laughing. Suddenly I remembered Alice. I bit my lip and turned to Edward,

"I'm going to search for Alice, stay here, please." I asked in a pleading voice. He sighed which luckily meant yes. I pulled him close and hugged him tightly, "buy" I whispered and jumped out of the window. I found Alice very soon, she was probably expecting me.

"What took you so long?" She asked in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry, I'll just leave if it makes you happier."

"No, its fine." I licked my lips and waited for her to talk. "Kay, so, it's almost Edwards's real birthday, and maybe you want to surprise him." She said in an excited voice. Birthday, finally, I can get revenge, for all those horrifying birthday party's he threw me, can't wait. I stopped to think,

"I'm in."


	2. Super Shield

A/N- seriously, please tell me if you think I should carry on with this story! Tnx Super Shield

Alice was strutting up and down again and again in a human speed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her in annoyance. She stopped and looked up from the floor.

"What do you mean…" she suddenly stopped her conversation and looked into thin air.

"Alice, what do you see, what's going on?" her eyes turned to me again. "Alice?" I called for her again.

"It's going to be brilliant and," She came closer to me and hugged me, more of a squeeze, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She mumbled in a high-pitched voice,

" Oh no, what did Bella from the future do now?" I joked, she laughed and rolled her eyes,

"I already saw this hot pink one in one of the clothes shops in Port Angeles." She said all at once.

"What?" I asked in confusion, I giggled then I got the message, "might as well let you pick out the dress then me, right, since hot pink is probably better then kaki." I giggled again, she joined in. She started up and down again. "Alice! What's wrong, what's up with the going up and down and up and down, it's making me dizzy."

"Bella, how are we going to keep this away from Edward, I cant stay away from him till June, he'll come searching for me, or maybe I should," She stopped quite suddenly then her face lit up like Renesmee's does when Jacob comes in the house or probably like mine does when ever I see Edward, and then it hit me.

"Alice, I haven't powered it yet, I can't hold on to the shield for so long, I'm not that good." She carried on smiling. I thought of keeping focus and holding onto the shield for 2 months, no distractions, did that mean no Edward? "No, Alice, it won't work, imagine not being able to allow Jasper to," I couldn't go on, I would miss Edward to much, even if I saw him every day, I would miss his soft kisses and his hard ones, I would have to stay in control at all times and with Edward that seemed impossible. "No Alice, please, I'm begging you and pleading you and," I sighed,

"Bella, I'm not forcing you or anything, its you're choice, it's just I thought you would want to get back at him, but I guess I was wrong, well, I can see Jasper and I walking to Charlie's, He called by the way, kind of forgot to tell you with all the excitement of the party but anyway," she sighed, " I'm going to get Jasper and Edward might as well find out so, see you at home." She sprinted away. No, I had to do this, Edward wouldn't see it coming, come on Bella, do this, I sprinted after Alice and spread my shield to her. I entered the house just after her and went beside Edward, he reached for my hand, and Alice came over to us and said, "Sorry, it was supposed to be a surprise but Bella couldn't shield me anymore all because of you." She grinned.

"What are you talking about?" He asked Alice then looked at me. I squeezed his hand. She carried on,

"The," I quickly took her hand and squeezed it, she got the message, " guess you aren't as charming as I thought, Edward, Bella can actually resist you." She grinned and walked away. It probably didn't hurt Edward's feelings but it hurt mine. He pulled me closer and comforted me with his lips. We went into the cottage and danced slowly and closely I enjoyed his company like always. We started cuddling and then he finally pulled me closer. I was hoping he lost his control and wasn't reading anybody now because im sure I lost the shield over Alice.


	3. New Vampire

New Vamire

"Edward," I said after we got off the bed, he pulled me to his side and waited for me to carry on. "I was wondering, are we ever going to teach Renesmee how to hunt?" I asked him and waited impatiently for his answer. He thought about it for which seemed like a millennia ,

"Whats the rush?" He asked me while taking my hand, I wondered why I even asked him, he was right, what was the rush? I shrugged. I was soon thinking about what Alice and I were discussing earlier. "Bella," Edward dragged on my name, "Tell me what you'r thinking." It was relieving to know that he couldn't read my mind and that my wonderful power was a brilliant shield. I bit my lip,

"I was thinking it's time we visit Charlie," He smiled, I was actually thinking of Alice but she was at Charlie's so, "And I wouldn't have to wear contacts cause," His smile suddenly vanished, I held his hand tighter, "And?" I asked and waited for his reply, he looked at my face,

" He'll want to see Renesmee." He said in a worried voice. That's no big deal.

"That's not a big deal, we'll get her from," I suddenly realised why he smiled no more, Renesmee looked much older then she was. That's a first, Carlisle looks younger then he should be but Renesmee looks older then she should be. Edward moved his hands to my waist and we walked to the house together. Alice and Jasper had arrived from Charlies. I forgot all about the shield. "Edward, stop reading her mind, stop it!" I shrieked while holding his face in my hands.

"Bella, im not, I can't read a thing, you'v got her covered." He grinned. Then suddenly, Esme, Carlisle, Renesmee and Jacob all sprinted into the house, all though Renesmee was on Jacobs back, she quickly climbed off and came to me, I held her tight in my arms. Jacob went to the back of the house, probably to transform back into a human and to put some shorts on. He rushed back and said,

"There's a new leech in town." Rosalie glared at him.

"are you sure its no one we know?" Edward turned to Carlisle.

"Positive." Carlisle assured Edward. The room was silent except for the heart beat and the blood pulsing through my Renesmee and Jacob.

"Edward," I whispered in his ear, " Why don't we have a look on our way to Charlie's?" I asked him, he held my waist tighter. Renesmee and Jake looked up. Edward turned to Jacob,

"Yes, you can come with, it will be better for her protection." Renesmee looked stunned,

"Why can't I also come." She looked hurt, I looked at Edward waiting for his reply,

"Ofcourse you'r coming with, that's why Jacob also needs to come." My little preciousse Renesmee, come with,

"Edward, can Alice also come." Alice looked up at her name.

"I was wondering if I could also come, I havn't met Charlie." Rosalie swallowed hard. It was true, I think the only time Rosalie had actually seen Charlie was at the wedding. "Just for the protection." She added."

"I'm already coming." Alice said then turned to Jasper. " and so is Jasper." She added and Jasper smiled. It was actually funny, Charlie had only actually met Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Alice, though he met Jasper but the others are practically like strangers to him.

We all ran into the woods, I was holding Renesmee tightly in my arms, Jacob holds her all the time, this was my chance. I could since the vampire, as we got closer to Charlies I smelt the blood, the scent of human blood and vampire. We came closer to this vampire, we all slowed down. The vampire smelt like fresh human blood, and salt, sea salt. We came closer and I saw the shadow.

**A/N- Please tell me if you liked it and tell me how im gonna get Renesmee past Charlie. PLEASE. Tnx :*D**


	4. Meagan

Megan-4

The scent of human blood became stronger. Edward and Jasper crouched protectively in front of us, Alice and Rosalie stood beside Renesmee and I and Jacob, in wolf form, stood close to us. We saw a tall blonde vampire come out from behind a tree. She was just as beautiful as we were. Rosalie moved closer to us. She watched this blonde vampire carefully. Edward straitened from his crouch. Jasper stayed in his position. I spread my shield over everyone just in case this vampire had a power.

"Hello, I'm Megan." She said softly, it reminded me of when Edward had introduced himself to me. She stood still, waiting for our reaction, her eyes moved to Renesmee.

"She's with us." Edward said to Megan, " Don't even try to touch her." Megan's eyes turned to Rosalie's. "I'm Edward," He said as he moved to my side and took my hand, "This is my wife Bella and my daughter Renesmee," He pointed at Renesmee and I. " My sister Alice and her Boyfriend," He said, gesturing to them, "Jasper." He added " And my other sister, Rosalie," Megan's eye's turned to Rosalie quickly. Megan stepped closer to Rosalie, most of us went into a crouch except for Edward, Renesmee and I. I could feel Renesmee's heart beating fast against my chest. Edward held Alice and Jasper to let them know it was okay; I looked at him waiting for his explanation. Rosalie glared at Meagan.

"I'm Meagan Furrel." Meagan said, gesturing to Rosalie. Rosalie loosened up, her eyes became softer. She came closer to Meagan, Rosalie looked at her from head to toe and a tear was forming and dropped down her cheekbone, honestly, I never thought Rosalie had it in her to cry. She stepped closer to Meagan and smiled.

"Carlisle should tell the truth." Edward said. Everybody started laughing except for Renesmee Jacob and I, I squeezed his hand waiting for a response. He looked down at me, he gently kissed me and then said, " Meagan was Rosalie's friend from school or something, we should ask them ourselves." I quickly dropped my shield, hopping Edward didn't read Alice's mind,

"Edward, did you read her mind?" He looked at me confused,

"Of course I did, how else do you think I know what I just told you," He smiled and took me by my waist.

"I meant Alice." I corrected him. He thought for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"But she was thinking about something doing with Meagan, she saw her in a vision," He suddenly stopped.

" About her coming? Why didn't she just tell us?" He looked at me, he was about to say something but it looked like it hurt him to say it.

"It wasn't about that, it hasn't happened yet, she just saw it." He didn't carry on; I thought I would bother him about it later. I kissed him gently and whispered,

"I love you." He smiled.

A/N- sorry its so short, its just things have been popping in my head. B.T.W- a few seriously awesome fanfics are Randomly Percabeth by Annabeth_03 and Truth and Dare by PercabethRULZ-2014


End file.
